Heinrich Vegetius
Heinrich Vegetius (b. 67 BBY), is a controversial figure in the Galaxy. A former Lieutenant in the Republic Guard, and the only known survival of the famous "Bloody Fourth" Cohort of the Republic Guard's Sanguinis Legion, he was at first known as a Hero of the Republic. But as he became more outspoken and formed the extremely controversial "Committee to Preserve Human Rights", and resigned his commission in the Republic Guard while publicly disparaging the political and military leaders of the Republic as the leader of the newly formed Stormtrooper Command, he is seen by many as an emerging villain. =Early History= Parents Heinrich Vegetius's parents were simple, hardworking nerf herders on Yidri VIII. They were extremely poor, and Vegetius's father was particularly bitter about their general lot. This wasn't really in keeping with the friendly Yidri tradition, and as a result, their family was generally shunned by fellow Yidrians. This vicious cycle only served to make the Vegetius family more angry and bitter, Heinrich's father becoming a vocal critic of the Yidri government. In Heinrich's father's opinion, the happy-go-lucky Yidrian government was ripe for invasion by the slowly expanding Hutt influences. Youth Heinrich Vegetius lived a very lonely life as a child, and his family's anger and bitterness took it's affect on the young Heinrich. In school, he was a bully, and at home, he was a constant disruption, unsatisfied with his family's choice to be lowly herders. And this was from a very young age. Adolescence Heinrich grew into an angry young man from an angry young child, and when he was 13, he could no longer contain his deep dissatisfaction with his lot on Yidri. So he packed up, in the dead of night, and moved away from Yidri, moving to become a very young dockworker in the Coronet spaceport. At first, this was enough, but his deep dissatisfaction for his lot in life grew. Heinrich knew he wasn't fulfilling his potential...he just didn't know what it was. Amalfiel Daving Crisis The Birth of a Military Genius As Amalfiel started his Amalfiel Daving Crisis, and the Lord Viceroy Nash Dragen's government seemed to be powerless to stop them, Heinrich lost his job as bombs exploded in the Coronet spaceport, eradicating the offices and cargo of the small company he worked for, effectively eradicating the company. Finding himself unemployed, and hearing the call of CorSec, and the need for a job, Heinrich joined up, enlisting as a Private. Training of a Soldier Corellian Security wasn't a regular army, per se. But as far as planetary defense forces go, CorSec was very good, and Nash Dragen received decent training as a soldier, for the first time handling weapons, learning squad tactics, and how to work as a team. Heinrich was not considered for a commission in his first military job, since Heinrich will never be mistaken for a scholar, and his aptitude scores were much too poor to make officer. And so, graduating from training, Heinrich went off to fight the Mantellan Freedom Force, a fresh Private ready to fight. And it would be the first time he realized... he was ready to kill. Dragen's Folly As a young Private, Heinrich Vegetius would go on the second-most bitter campaign of his military career. While he was able to distinguish himself from his fellows with his ferociousness and cunning, the campaign would be marked by failure and incompetence. Newly minted Corporal Vegetius began his outspoken career of questioning his leadership, and his outspoken criticism of the Viceroy's leadership, even after it was revealed the Viceroy was grossly incompetent and was voted out of his office for it, Heinrich was promoted to Sergeant and asked to leave CorSec. =Emergence into Infamy= Republic Guard Career The Black Invasion Transferring to the Republic Guard, Heinrich was allowed to retain his CorSec rank of Sergeant, and made a Platoon Sergeant for the Republic Guard Fourth Legion. And again, his criticism of his superiors led him into trouble, and it was made clear to him he would not be considered officer material. Fortunately (And those are his words) for him, the Clone Wars began, with a stunning invasion that took the Republic by surprise. Heinrich was thrust into battle with the Fourth Legion, and his cunning tactical abilities coupled with his terrifying prowess in combat earned him a field commission to Lieutenant, after his Platoon Officer was killed in battle. The Development of an Officer And once again, the young Lieutenant got himself in trouble. While his record in the Fourth was impeccable, scoring tactical victories again and again, his vocal criticism of the Guard Leadership lent him in reprimand after reprimand. But once again, his talents in battle and lack of talent to replace him kept him on the right side of a fine line between being dismissed from the Guard altogether, and being allowed to keep his job. The Bloody Fourth And then Merr Sonn happened. The most bloody battle in the war to date, the Fourth Legion as a whole was eradicated down to the last man, who bravely, but futiley fought against enormous overwhelming odds. Every man was killed. Ever man, that is, except Heinrich Vegetius, who ripped through his enemy armies to find an escape route. This instantly elevated Heinrich Vegetius to Hero of the Republic status, and put Republic Command in an awkward position. As the Republic began to gain some sort of stability and insulation from the Black Imperium, they were put in a bad political position to rid themselves of Lieutenant Heinrich Vegetius. Controversy in a Galactic Stage Before he was a hero, Lieutenant Vegetius's outspoken criticism of Republic Command was kept within the military, as he had no voice to speak to the Galaxy. But as a War Hero, he was given access to the media, and began blistering attacks on the Unified Command's leadership, and especially the Republic Guard. These attacks were countered by the Chancellor, Sho'lar Vreeth with skillfull responses, but clearly, his welcome had been worn out. Departure from the Guard...the formation of an Army In one final blistering speech, where he implied that humans in the Republic were being oppressed, and that the Republic's Leadership was incapable of protecting the Galaxy, Heinrich vegetius unceremoniously resigned from the Republic Guard, and formed his own political pro-human activist group, the Committee to Preserve the Human Race, or COMPHUR. Within this political organization, he formed a sub-unit, which was subbed Legion I Volones, or the Volunteer Legion, made exclusively of humans, and put through a secretive training program. Birth of the Stormtroopers Entering the Service of Palpatine What newly dubbed Storm Imperator Vegetius was drafted by Supreme Justice Doraman Palpatine into his service, as his Head of Planetary Security for Byss and Merr Sonn. Using this budget to fund his controversial training plan in a secretive facility on an unnamed planet, given massive amounts of funding to create the Galaxy's premier fighting force. Stormtroopers Revealed In a media stunt, Storm Imperator Vegetius unleashed a massive deployment of his newly graduated Stormtroopers, who wore slightly more developed armor than the Republic's White Ceramic armor, and uniform white helmets that unlike Republic Guardsmen, had the chilling effect of making each Trooper faceless. Another terrifying development, as that these troops no longer answered to a name, but merely a number, where Vegetius was given his first designator, TCO-000. The meanings behind the letter-number combinations are Classified. Each unit is rigidly structured and uniform, and are structured to confuse opponents, as there are no rank or unit markings to designate rank or function, making trying to single out certain roles or ranks difficult. Also controversial, the Storm Imperator declared Stormtrooper Command as an independent and autonomous entity from the Republic. Debut of the Stormtroopers The chilling precision and the audacity of Vegetius was further revealed in the occupation of Ryloth. Judicator Amelia of Ryloth had declared independence from the Republic, and her lover mutinied and took a fleet of Republic ships to Ryloth. She then handed over power to Aldog Dogma, who promptly abandoned the planet. However, that didn't stop the Storm Imperator from invading the planet, slaughtering anyone, including civilians, that even hinted that they MIGHT resist, and then Vegetius declared himself (Illegally) the Imperator of Ryloth. Luckily for the Galaxy, and possibly Vegetius, he allowed elections and handed over power promptly. However, he was retained as the Head of Rylothian security, and now expanded his military influence over 3 planets. =Recent History= The Death of Palpatine Since the Death of Supreme Justice Palpatine, Heinrich Vegetius has been very scarce in the Galaxy. While he was spotted having a brief conversation with Alvin Dogma, other then that, he has stayed within the confines of his Iselnik Castle. What could be be planning in there? The Galaxy will just have to wait to find out. =Racing Career= Galactic Racing League Hutt Racing League Exhibitions Category:Archived Characters